1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a device for transmitting a motion from one member to the other, and more particularly to a pivotal lever which is interposed between driving and driven members and which links them through respective connecting rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a door lock system employed in a motor vehicle, there is known an arrangement in which the linkage between a locking knob mounted on a door window frame and a door lock assembly mounted in the free end portion of the door is achieved through a pivot lever which is pivotally mounted to a panel of the door. Usually, the lever, which takes the form of a bellcrank lever, has two spaced arm portions to which respective connecting rods from the locking knob and the door lock assembly are pivotally connected, so that the motion of the locking knob induces a pivotal movement of the lever and thus operation of the door lock assembly.
However, some of the conventional pivot levers practically employed in the above-mentioned field, fail to exhibit their calculated functions because of their inherent constructions. Viz., some of them are bulky in construction, and thus, when mounted in the door, tend to interfere with other mechanisms mounted therein. Furthermore, some are of a onepiece type having a shaft portion rotatably received in an opening formed in the door panel. This type lever, however, increases the chances that the arm portions thereof engage frictionally with the door panel upon pivotal movement thereof, thereby producing undesirable wear of the lever and/or the door panel.